Ponytale
The comic project is currently on hiatus for production of My Little Pony: Trinity. Ponytale is the name of the series of fan stories by User:Mystic Monkey. The idea for these stories is to be presented as a webcomic. The comics were due to be made after Season 1 of ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' during the series 5 month break before Season 2 when bronies are without MLP:FiM episodes. However due to distraction and artist block as well as lack of self confidence in making a webcomic, the comic has never got round to begin. The first page was eventually made but scrapped to be redone again. Unlike the cartoon, the stories are more centered on adventure than friendship, the kind of adventures take place in Everfree Forest or around Equestria. There will be villains like Tirek but the maturity of these adventures will be around first two episodes of both seasons than anything too serious. Pseudo-canon The stories will have fanon-canon interactions. While the comics are fanfictional, the stories are set close to canon of the cartoon, however by Ponytale "golden rule" whatever is fanfictional is not to contradict what is canon nor be directly involved with the cartoon series. However there will be fanstories of canon characters, from major ponies like Twilight Sparkle and her friends to others like Zecora, Steven Magnet and Derpy Hooves. While these stories are not canon, they will be set in Equestria, but in times and locations that does not breach the cartoon series. Most of the fan stories will center around Epic Mount, the only original pony the stories will have (other than seaponies and flutterponies that maybe in the stories). He spent the majority of his life growing up deep in Everfree Forest. Due to his secluded life he has become detached from pony society, only interacting with the ponies that are lost in the forest and need his help. Ponies of Ponyville only believe him as the urban legend "Everfree Pony" who is just a ponytale. Due to certain events that bring Epic to meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends, he is welcomed more to Ponyville however Epic is reluctant, being misanpony believing that others see him as a monster. Like Twilight, Epic had little understanding of friendship but unlike her had less social skills. Epic Mount who is an adventurer and also possess skills to fight monsters (which Equestrian ponies don't usually dare) he does have his own adventures and sometimes assists or be assist with Ponyville ponies. But like the spirit of the show, Epic Mount will also learn about the "magic" of friendship but in his own perspective. This friendship and choosing to venture outside the forest leads him to explore Equestria and have many adventures, but most of his stories take place in Everfree Forest. Planned stories Series 1 All of these stories take place between ''The Best Night Ever'' and ''The Return of Harmony Part 1''. The Everfree Pony Stopping a stampede of Stonebacks and saving a yellow pegasus lead to Epic's first meeting with Twilight and her friends. The story prologue tells of how Epic fell into Everfree Forest to begin with. Comic on devART (In progress) Verses the Diamond Dogs (production name) As the story is set around Appleloosa, Epic and none of the major ponies are present. It's a wild west theme adventure where Braeburn and Little Strongheart team up to stop bandits raiding the nearby emerald mine. (The Diamond Dogs with cute little cowboy hats!) A Mile in Ones Hooves (production name) Epic returns to Ponyville to see what his friends (Twilight and her friends) are up to, see if he can help or just spend some time with them. As everypony were too busy for him he reluctantly goes to make friends with other ponies he can relate too, only to fail miserably. However a clumsy pegasus crashes nearby who teaches Epic an important lesson on being different. Verses the Hydra (production name) Set a year after ''Feeling Pinkie Keen'', because her pond was overpopulated by her frogs again, Fluttershy needed to return to Froggy Bottom Bog but fearing what happened last time does not want to go. Wanting what is best for her frogs has asked if somepony can help her but nopony in Ponyville wanted to go into the forest. Epic volunteers as escourt and guardian in hopes to show her that the forest isn't as scary as Ponyville ponies believe it to be. The Smooze A purple fog that is a plague is spreading across Equestria. The only known cure is with the Flutter Ponies, but they are just a myth? Bizarre Bazaar Steven needs to do some shopping and decides to take Epic with him (he fits in his shoulder bag like a Hasbro toy). They go to a mall like bazaar where giant monsters and dragons do business... and Steven "accidentally" trades Epic away. Can Epic get back home? Epic turns villain (production name) Planned to be the first story based during an episode. While he was not in the cartoon, Epic was involved with the story of Discords return, with chaos spreading from Ponyville the the forest, Epic's investigations go as far as all the way to Canterlot and was drawn into the palace labyrinth. Within Discord feeds Epic's fear of society looking down on him, wth Epic believing others see him as a monster, Discords magic made Epic contradict his hero nature to become a villain with desires of vengence. While Discords chaos was concentrated on Ponyville, the Elements of Harmony manage to return Harmony to Equestria. However, Epic was not "cured" from Discords influence and remains bad. Series 2 All of these stories take place between ''A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2'' and continuing after ''The Crystal Empire''. Midnight Castle story-arc Epic has been absent throughout Season 2. His friends have been getting on with there lives believing him off on an adventure but now they begin to worry that something terrible may have happened to him. They eventually find Epic Mount who has become dark and cruel, he claims responsable for some of the catastrophies in Season 2 and even hinting he has taken lives. While Epic ruthlessly attacks his former friends, Fluttershy is let off with a warning. Tirek begins his invasion on Equestria to hoard ponies, so with the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her friends go to Midnight Castle. With the aid of Spike's new friend Scorpan the two go to confront Tirek but Epic, who is with Tirek now, stands in there way. Twilight tries to use the memory spell from last time but the darkness around Epic's heart was too strong. However he was eventually free from the darkness. Ashamed from what he had done, he wanted to fight Tirek, but was too weak from what had happened. Thus Twilight and friends, used the Element of Harmony to defeat Tirek and destroy Midnight Castle. (Spoiler: The story may end confirming EpicShy. It depends how the majority of the audience has taken to it throughout the series by then. A kiss from Fluttershy having the desired effect as Twilights memory restoration spell.) Other stories Other stories in mind is Epic temporarily living in Ponyville since his home was destroyed by Tirek. While he was not himself due to Discords influence and Tireks command over him, he still blames himself what he has done and tries to repent. While his stories are still about friendship, some will be about forgiveness also. Could be possibly living with Fluttershy now and ideas of a brotherly friendship with Pipsqueak. Also there is special stories in mind for season holidays. For a Christmas special (Hearth's Warming) Pinkie is the only older pony who believes in the White Reindeer while he is considered a myth for foals to believe in, Epic Mount who wants to cheer her up, takes her word for it and believes with her. Also a Halloween special (Nightmare Night), Epic is summoned to Hollow Shades (A Sleepy Hollow like place.) Crystal Adventures (Production name) A mysterious message tells him he could be from the Crystal Empire, so he goes on another adventure to find his mother. (Spoiler: He's in denial. Epic knows the Crystal Empire has been lost for 1000 years along with they Crystal Ponies. He is only average pony age.) He will also take part in the Crystal Games jousting events. Scrapped/Undecided ideas Ponytale: Midnight Castle A canceled game due to inconsistency with MLP:FiM canon. It was originally going to be about how Twilight Sparkle got her cutie mark and became student to Princess Celestia. she would of been a young filly taken to Midnight Castle and her adventure through the castle is freeing othe rponies and learning powerful spells. Once she has mastered all the spells she would of got her cutie mark and helped Princess Celestia and Scorpan take down Tirek. The story is very much different from Twilight's legitimate story in the episode ''Cutie Mark Chronicles'' which is the entire reason why it was scapped. However the main fan game project has been replaced with it's sucsessor project My Little Pony: Trinity which has a more reasonable story that is managable to MLP:FiM canon. Apocalypse Ponies Tireks minions. Were once regular ponies kidnapped from there homes and changed due to Tireks dark magic to see fit to pull his chariot of darkness. They are his generals. They are based on a Robot Chicken sketch ''Apocalypse Pony'' who were in turned inspired by the Four horsemen of the Apocalypse. They will not be in Ponytale due to keep the number of OC ponies to a minimum. Scorpan instead being both general and servent to Tirek. Nequestria Nequestria was to be an alternate reality that Epic Mount found through a special route through the Everfree Forest. the name of this land is a portmanteau of "negative" and "equestria" since it has various opposing traits to the original Equestria. Either Epic Mount finds it accidentally or is lead by "Prick", the Nequestrian version of Spike. Unlike original Equestria, the land is ruined by war due Queen Celestia's desire to rule with an iron hoof while her sister, Lightmare Moon leads a rebellion of freedom fighters against her, unaware that the Nequestrian Twilight Sparkle is a spy, relaying information of what she has learned from her "friends" via Prick. Despite her friendship being a ruse, she and her friends have the Elements of Chaos: *Deception *Cruelty *Misery *Avarice *Treason *Power EqG Ponytale Yet unknown or undecided. It would be a spin-off itself to the Ponytale stories set in the human world of ''My Little Pony Equestrian Girls'' (EqG for short). The new world being introduce having it's own "EqG" Epic Mount whom, while same general personalities, has a different background due to the nature and culture of the EqG world. Because "Mary Sue" Ideas that would usually be disagreeable in stories but were considered yet scrapped due to stupidity, though perhaps for "what if" minor stories or parodies. Eitherway these ideas will not be part of Ponytale. The "Element of Victory" was considered after the first part of ''The Return of Harmony'' where there is a statue dedicated to it in the Canterlot sculpture garden. When it comes to Apocalypse Ponies, Epic would of been assosiated with "Conquest" as in the original Horsemen was "Conquest" which in later doctorines replaces with Pestilence. However since the idea for the Apocalypse Ponies have been scrapped. another name for Conquest is Victory and he would be granted the element after his freedom from Tireks control. However both Apoclaypse Ponies and Element of Victory were scrapped since Ponytale has set limits to keep it in fair bounds of the original cartoon. The original story have been revamped for Epic to have entered the castle's hedge maze even though he had no Element of his own to look for but Discord still influenced him just because he wanted too, which lead to the events of Epic turning villain. Epic Mount becoming an alicorn prince has been joked a few times, but perhaps will be considered in future Ponytale stories, but only if neccisary and under acceptable circumstances. Ideas for such transformation is that Epic finds a legendary weapon (perhaps Excalibur itself) but needs to solve a prophecy riddle on to unlock it's power as the weapon is obviously made for humanoid use, not ponies. The title "Prince of Everfree" is one of the few names he is already known as but it isn't a legimate royal title. Characters Good *Epic Mount *Major characters regarded as good. Bad *Tirek :While there is no direct interaction between Tirek and Epic, Tirek is the villain of the series. He is originally from ''Rescue at Midnight Castle'' and like his original incarnation, he once raided a kingdom (that wasn't Equestria) for ponies. One of these ponies was Epic Mount. *Scorpan :Tirek's servent and commander of monsters. *Monsters **Flories **Stonebacks **Monsters in Everfree Forest. * Category:Other Content